Specific Armor
Specific suits of armor found throughout the Disgaea Series. Some possess no prices as they cannot be bought and must be found or given by a DM. Astro Suit Price: 75,600 hl This suit of +5 Full Plate Armor is a powered suit often worn by high ranking members of the military when forced to fight back on Earth. Other than working like Full Plate, it grants you a fly speed at 10 feet higher than your normal move speed. This armor is also considered to be non magical and retains it's abilities even in an anti magic field, but cannot be enchanted by magic normally. Noose-Knit Sweater Price: 12,000 hl This +2 wooly shirt, is knit from the fluffiest of demon wool from various places in the Netherworld. This sweater works as a suit of padded armor, though it incurs no arcane spell failure and the maximum dexterity is +10. Furthermore the sweater grants DR 2/- and Fire resistance 5. Shell Shield Price: 12,000 hl This heavy shield seems to be made of the carapace of a large creature with a thick shell. This shield is a heavy shield and though it is made of a different material it is treated as being made of Adamantine. This shield grants a +3 Shield bonus to armor class. Because of the nature of this shield, it is meant to work in tandem with another shell shield and as such when two weapon fighting with two Shell Shields, you benefit from the shield bonus from both of the shell shields. Only the Shell shield with the highest enhancement bonus adds it's enhancement bonus to armor class. In addition, this cannot be combined with any other form of multi weapon fighting. If a Guided fate revolutionary uses this item as a body modification, he gains DR 2/- for each shield used as a body mod. Tortoise Shell Price: 25,000 hl A Beefy spiky shell that you wear on your back like a backpack, wraps around to also protect you in the front, encasing you in a huge, durable metal like armor. This suit of armor is treated as heavy armor and is treated as adamantine for all purposes, Save for it grants DR 5/- Instead of DR 3/-. In addition it has the same statistics as stoneplate and can be used by druids. Tortoise Shell armor has armor spikes and deals 1d6 damage with them when it successfully attacks or when a creature grapples it. Finally while equipped with a Tortoise Shell, you can use the technique "Hexanigon". Hellheim Shield Cost: '120,990 gp '''Creation: Cl 18, Craft magical arms and armor, ' [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/create-undead create undead], vampiric touch, ''[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/breath-of-life ''breath of life], creator must be an evil aligned Demon, 60,495 hl This +2 Determination Heavy Adamantine Shield becomes a +5 Determination Reflecting shield in the hands of an evil Demon. The shield is blood red and covered in jagged, unwelcoming bladed protuberances. The wielder of a Hellheim Shield gains a +4 bonus on saving throws and armor class against spells with the good descriptor. This shield leaves your hand free to be used in two weapon fighting or spell casting while it's held. In addition, if the wearer channels negative energy to harm living creatures, she heals a like amount of damage herself regardless of whether she is living or undead. Three times per day as a free action, the spikes on the shield can be commanded to attack independently of the shield’s bearer, biting with the wielder’s base attack bonus (including multiple attacks, if the wielder has them). This attack is in addition to any actions performed by the wielder and deals 1d6 points of damage and 1 point of Constitution damage. If the wielder is a vampire(or regains hit points from blood drain in a similar manner), it heals 5 hit points or gains 5 temporary hit pointsfor 1 hour. Once per day, the wielder of this shield can use a quickened Dark Shot technique without using any technique slots. '''Alchemical HEV Suit Price 61,000 hl; Type medium; Weight 20 lbs.; AC +4; Max Dex +3; Penalty -4; Spell Failure 40%; Speed (30 ft.) 20 ft.; Speed (20 ft.) 15 ft.; Capacity 25; Usage 1 charge per hour CONSTRUCTION ''' '''Craft DC 28; Cost 30,500 hl; Craft Technological Arms and Armor, production lab Short for “hazardous environment,” an HEV suit provides protection from radiation, disease, poisonous gas, cold, heat, and similar environmental dangers. The suit needs a power supply to work—while deactivated, none of the following abilities function at all. While powered, the suit provides immunity to inhaled poisons and diseases, and provides [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/r/resistance resistance] 10 against all forms of energy except for sonic damage. An HEV suit completely protects against low radiation, and reduces the effects of medium radiation to low radiation, but it offers no protection against high or severe radiation. The suit’s self-repairing polymer resin fabric automatically seals secondary punctures or tears created by physical attacks to the wearer and damage dealt specifically against the suit. It repairs damage at the rate of 2d6 points of damage per charge consumed. While repairing damage in this manner, the suit’s other protective functions listed above are any taken offline. An HEV suit has hardness 2 and 30 hit points. An Alchemical HEV suit can be equipped with an Alchemical Generator Backpack and use it's charges instead of the ones on it's own battery. = Prinny Suit Artifact = Created in legendary Ruskan Factories within Hades, Prinny suits are made of cheap fabric that tears easily and can be mass produced for not much cost. However some prinnies become exceptionally powerful and earn a Suit so strong tht it allows them to become more than fodder characters and propels them into the title of Bosshood. The Prinny Suit is a suit of +5 Light armor that grants a +13 (+8 from armor, +5 from enhancements) armor bonus. it has no maximum dexterity bonus and incurs no arcane spell failure chance or armor check penalties. In addition, you gain 50 temporary hit points, Damage Reduction 10/-, and Spell Resistance 30. You also have 6 charges that recharge at the beginning of every day, These can be spent on the following. *Perform a spell without using a spell slot. *Apply a meta-magic feat to a spell or technique for free. *Perform a technique without using a technique slot. *Gain Fast Healing 15 for 10 minutes. Destruction: The Prinny Suit can be destroyed by implanting the soul of a prinny within it and instantly giving that Prinny enough Hell to ascend, the Prinny will leave with all of his sins still intact and destroy the suit as he becomes a Sinner or a Demon.